<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Misery of Mirkwood by NorthKai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664472">The Misery of Mirkwood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthKai/pseuds/NorthKai'>NorthKai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Canon, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Council of Elrond, Drama, Elves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, I think I am tagging right?, Minor Violence, Mirkwood, Stress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthKai/pseuds/NorthKai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is sent to Rivendell on a mission of desperation that will ultimately decide the fate of Mirkwood and his people. Can the Prince convince Elrond to help? Or will his pleas fall on deaf ears and all hope become lost? A short story that parallels the Council of Elrond and the events surrounding it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Author Notes:</strong></span> Hi there! So glad you're here *claps excitedly*.</p><p>So, this is a short story that parallels the canon-verse of Lord of the Rings-both the books and movies. I wanted to delve into and play with what <em>could</em> have been happening behind the scenes when Legolas traveled to Rivendell to tell Elrond of Gollum's escape, which then, in turn, put him at the Council of Elrond where he volunteered to protect Frodo as the hobbit took the Ring to Mordor (you know the story).</p><p>~Characters in this may be considered OOC to some extent, but I tried my best to make it work with canon-verse.</p><p>~*Trigger Warnings*-Mild blood, mentions of war-type torture and death-but honestly if we were doing a movie rating system I'd say this is PG-13.</p><p>~This is my first time posting to AO3, and I tried my darndest to get the formatting right. But if you see an issue, please let me know and I'll correct it asap.</p><p>I also want to give a huge thank you to <strong><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/briaeveridian">briaeveridian</a></strong> for beta reading and editing this for me! </p><p><strong>I appreciate all comments and constructive critiques 3</strong> And without further adieu, here it is, and thank you for taking the time to read!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The Misery of Mirkwood</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p>His horse shifted beneath him as its hooves left the spongy forest floor and stepped onto the rock-ledge path with a sharp clack.</p><p>The narrow mountain path made up the final stretch of the trail on which they had been traveling for three long weeks. Legolas exhaled a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Tight, attentive muscles released some of their tension as they made their way steadily down the rock path. The heavily wooded forests of the Misty Mountains receded behind them. Before them lay the Golden Valley of Rivendell in all its serene, peaceful glory.</p><p>A loose rock had his horse misstepping suddenly with a hard jolt. A sharp pain shot through Legolas's side, but he gritted his teeth and stared determinedly ahead, refusing to show anything that might make his High Warden deem him unfit for the mission that lay just beyond. Even now, Legolas knew he had kept the momentary jolt to his side unseen, but somehow Beremen knew that Legolas hid something from him. Even though the High Warden rode behind the Prince, it didn't stop his scrutinizing gaze from burning a hole in his sovereign's back.</p><p>But really, Legolas thought to himself, his temper simmering, did Beremen truly ever believe they would make it to the Golden Valley unscathed? The High Warden had a habit of acting like Legolas was made of glass, and in their world that was just not a sustainable concept.</p><p>The journey to the Golden Valley had been as Legolas and his military advisors had expected and could be summed up in one word: horrible.</p><p>His jaw muscle tightened as he thought of the young Sindarin they had left in a shallow grave on the south-western corner of the Wood. Lendaer had been his name, and he was just like his name suggested; a journeyman at heart in want of an adventure.</p><p>Legolas's heart tightened at the thought. Maybe it was the young soldier's innocent, heartfelt exuberance which made his premature passing so difficult to bear and comprehend. He had been looking forward to his first field mission with so much excitement. The Prince's stomach tightened as he remembered standing at the Hall's Gates readying the party for leave and having just been introduced to Lendaer, the soldier's face bright and blue eyes gleaming with so much enthusiasm and hope.</p><p>Legolas's stomach soured at the last word; 'hope.' It was a foolhardy word at best, at worst it was a flat out lie.</p><p>The Prince had argued with Beremen and Commander Himelon that Lendaer was too young and inexperienced for the long, precarious journey that lay ahead of them. But Beremen and the Commander had insisted the young soldier was ready, that he had been at the top of the Garrison Division graduating class and wanted nothing more than a chance to get out in the field and prove himself by putting his hard-earned training to the test.</p><p>And besides, they were short on soldiers in general. Their choices were limited regardless of who they chose.</p><p>Calloused hands gripped the leather reins tightly as an image of the young elf's blood-smeared body flashed before his eyes. Lendaer's journey had ended with an orcish mace through the gut. The sharpened ax blade had embedded itself into the organs, severing and lacerating more than could be repaired. The orc who had dealt the deathblow had been killed immediately after, leaving Lendaer trembling and gasping for air at the tree's roots where he had been cut down. It would have been a slow, agonizing death if Legolas hadn't put him out of his misery right then and there.</p><p>His jaw tightened and his hand flexed out from the reins as he recalled the sensation of his blade sinking in between the young elf's ribs and into Lendaer's heart. As Prince, it was the least he could do for the young soldier who had given his life for him and the Greenwood.</p><p>Taking a deep breath of clean valley air, Legolas pushed the unpleasant memories aside, trying to relish being in the present moment; a moment with no Orcs, Giant Spiders, or ever-creeping darkness. Only the fresh scent of the untainted valley trees and the feeling of cool misty water droplets upon his grime-covered face.</p><p>Anticipation thrummed through his body. The meeting he was to have with Master Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell, had been running through his head over and over again, like river rocks stuck in the churning tides of a waterfall. Every possible scenario played out in his mind, from the perfect ending to him being thrown in the dungeons for attacking someone.</p><p>But possible imprisonment was far from his greatest fear in all of this. What gnawed at the Prince's intestinal lining was the possibility of failing to get his people the help they so desperately needed.</p><p>Before his birth, Greenwood the Great had already begun being twisted and poisoned into the woods now known infamously as The Mirkwood. His world had always been extraordinary compared to the other elven realms. As a child, Legolas was baffled by the fact that other young elves were not required to learn hand to hand combat or defensive field strategies the moment they could hold a dagger securely in their hand. While he had been learning how to bandage and dress field wounds, his friends in other realms were going to school, having sleepovers, and gossiping about who liked who. Because of the vast differences in their worlds, Legolas had always had difficulty fully connecting to the other elves his age. They just lived such different lives, it was hard to relate.</p><p>Over the years, despite the Woodland elves' tireless efforts, the borders had slowly been eroding away more and more by the Orcs, Giant Spiders, and other creatures that thrived within the poisoned wood. Greenwood the Great had once been a magnificent dreamlike place, full of life and light. But the darkness that had seeded itself in the south spread like a rampant, insatiable disease, twisting and consuming all that was good and vibrant, turning it all into the living nightmare that was Mirkwood.</p><p>And the nightmare grew darker with each passing year. Every day at least one village was attacked. Normally it was an outlying village on the border, but sometimes the orcs were able to get further into their territory depending on where the rotating military troops or scouts were that day. Whether or not a village would survive an attack was a toss-up at this point. Legolas and his military advisors did their best to predict the next villages to be raided, but they had been taken by surprise more times than he wanted to admit. The Orcs took much pleasure in surprising the Woodland troops, going as far as to place decoy attacks to call all resources to one place, then slaughter a weaker village somewhere else.</p><p>Legolas's heartbeat sped up and his anger began to boil at the mere thoughts of the situation back home. Blood-stained memories saturated his fëa. The screams of the dying constantly rang in his ears and resonated in his aching heart.</p><p>In the last few years the attacks had heightened in ferocity and consistency, leaving the survivors of the destroyed villages fleeing to the inner settlements, overwhelming their resources and leading to food shortages, homelessness, and to everyone's surprise, a rise in crime within the communities themselves.</p><p>When faced with starvation and a slow, miserable death, even elves would turn on their own to survive.</p><p>Legolas shook his head. Tightening his grip on his reins, he gave his horse a harder nudge than it needed. The sound of loosened pebbles bouncing down the rocky path drew the prince's gaze downward, where he saw a small group of men on horseback riding along the rocky trail towards the gates of Rivendell. Leading the party was a man with hair the color of copper matching the surrounding fall foliage atop a dark bay horse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 2</strong> </span>
      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they passed through the white stone pillars of the gates of Rivendell, Legolas's stomach tightened and fluttered simultaneously. With a low murmur that was more of a growl, he ordered his horse to stop.</p>
<p>Leather boots hit the soft, moss-covered ground and Legolas scanned the beautiful buildings that now towered before him, welcoming him in with their warm embrace. Taking a deep breath, his shoulders relaxed some. The sharp stabbing sensation that flared in his ribcage quickly reminding him that taking a deep breath with bruised ribs wasn't the best idea.</p>
<p>Descending the white marble stairs towards them was an elf with silver-blue robes and a small, intricate silver headpiece placed on his forehead. His hands were clasped lightly in front of him in a dignified manner. Silky brown hair fell just past his shoulders, and eyes that were a mix of silver and grey gazed confidently but not arrogantly down upon them.</p>
<p>There was a flicker of jealousy inside the Prince's heart at this calm, dignified elf standing before them. For in his posture, his smooth, unwrinkled features, and uncalloused hands, Legolas could tell this elf had lived a life of comfort and safety that none of his people had known in a very long time.</p>
<p>"Welcome, Legolas Greenleaf, Son of Thra—," the elf was cut off as Beremen stepped up beside Legolas.</p>
<p>"High Warden Beremen," he said with a curt bow. Quickly standing back up, Beremen did not wait for other introductions. "I request we be taken to your Halls of Healing immediately. His highness is injured and needs to be seen by a healer." Beremen refused to look at Legolas, his dark brown eyes focused intensely on the other elf. "We were ambushed by orcs on our way here. If there is room, I ask we all be seen by a healer before we commence with anything else."</p>
<p>Legolas glared at Beremen. The aching in his ribs would mend with or without a healer, and though he wanted the other three who did in fact have visible injuries to be seen as soon as possible, he did not feel the need to accompany them.</p>
<p>"I am to see Lord Elrond at once, Beremen," Legolas said sternly to the taller elf who still wouldn't look at him directly. "You know this matter is of the utmost importance. Healers can come later."</p>
<p>Beremen gave him a side-glance. "Forgive me, your highness. But your health and safety is <em>my</em> first and foremost priority. There will be no counsel with the Lord at all if you die of a punctured lung on the way there."</p>
<p>Legolas rolled his eyes. Beremen and his worst-case scenario mindset. While annoying, the Prince had more than once been grateful for his High Warden's ability to see all the possible outcomes of a situation and mitigating the worst of them.</p>
<p>But Legolas was in a mood, and he needed to speak with Elrond.</p>
<p>Looking at the elf on the stairs, Legolas asked, "Your name is Lindir, is it not?" He was almost certain he had met the elf on several past occasions when visiting the Golden Valley.</p>
<p>Taken aback for a second, the elf on the stairs answered, "Yes, your highness. I am Lindir, one of Master Elrond's advisors."</p>
<p>With a small, forced smile Legolas said, "Lindir, please escort High Warden Beremen, Silinde, and Malven to your Halls of Healing. I request a private meeting with Master Elrond immediately. A letter was sent two weeks past to prepare Master Elrond for my arrival on this matter."</p>
<p>"Legolas," Beremen exclaimed, quickly clamping down on this voice and turning to a harsh whisper, "it is my job to ensure your welfare. You must—"</p>
<p>"It is your job, yes, Beremen." Legolas glared sternly at the High Warden. "But I am still of higher rank and your sovereign. I am able to gauge when I require a healer or not."</p>
<p>Beremen was taken aback. His brown eyes widened and his mouth opened to retort. But looking at the Prince's face had him reconsidering that plan and instead dropping his gaze in submission.</p>
<p>"Um," Lindir spoke up cautiously. Clearing his throat he said, "Your highness, Master Elrond is currently in another meeting but will be finished soon. We have space and time for all of you to be looked over in the Halls of Healing, now."</p>
<p>Lindir glanced over to Beremen who let out an audible sigh of relief.</p>
<p>Legolas's hands clenched together. As he had feared, there were many here for Elrond's council.</p>
<p>"Fine," Legolas said with resignation. "We will visit the Halls of Healing now. However, Lindir," Legolas locked eyes with the other elf, "I request a meeting with Master Elrond the moment he is available. Please ensure he understands the urgency of this matter."</p>
<p>"Of course," Lindir said with a respectful bow. Straightening, his steel-blue eyes scanned Legolas's party of four. "Please, right this way." He turned his body towards the stairs and gestured for them to follow.</p>
<p>As the elves ascended the smooth marble steps, Legolas caught a flash of copper from the corner of his vision. Turning his head he looked over the railing and saw the group of men who had been ahead of them on the trail before. The man with the copper hair spoke with one of the other soldiers, his lips were tight, his arms crossed, and a dark look of concern set upon his features.</p>
<p>Looking up towards the second story balconies, Legolas caught a glimpse of silver and grey hair, the familiar scent of pipe smoke drifted down.</p>
<p>Many gathered here in the Golden Valley this evening from all over Middle Earth. The flicker and tightening in his stomach returned. But the Prince set his jaw and pushed the nagging thoughts away.</p>
<p>He had no idea how he was going to convince the Lord of Rivendell to send his realm the aid they needed after he told him of the prisoner's escape. Maybe the failure on the Woodland Realms part would show the Lord how desperately they needed help.</p>
<p>The Prince let out a sigh and Beremen glanced over at him with concern. Legolas shook his head slightly, telling the other elf not to worry.</p>
<p>Beremen's burden was to protect him. Legolas's burden was to protect over a hundred thousand elves who were currently fighting for their lives day in and day out with no end in sight. He felt their anguish, their despair, their dying screams echoing in his fëa.</p>
<p>He had to convince Master Elrond. He had no other choice.</p>
<p> </p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who may not be familiar with some of the more in-depth Tolkien stuff:</p>
<p>Fëa ~ is a Quenya (a form of elvish) word for "soul" (or "spirit").</p>
<p>Mirkwood, aka The Woodland Realm, aka Greenwood the Great- are all names for a massive forested area in Middle Earth, which is Legolas's homeland, and where his Father is the Elf-King-Thranduil.</p>
<p>This is an awesome and fun map of Middle Earth that also shows all the timelines, places, etc. from all of Tolkien's works if anyone is interested: LOTR Project Map of Middle Earth: http://lotrproject.com/map/#zoom=3&amp;lat=-1315.5&amp;lon=1500&amp;layers=BTTTTT</p>
<p>PS: The Golden Valley is my own name for Rivendell (also known as Imladris). No clue why I came up with that, but I liked it and just went with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Once his torso was wrapped and bound to Beremen's standards, Legolas rushed off towards Elrond's council chambers alone.</p>
      <p>Granted, Legolas wouldn't exactly call the open-air room a chamber. In Thranduil's Halls, the chambers were actual windowless rooms made of solid stone and wood, adept at concealing their fair share of sounds and scenes.</p>
      <p>The walls here were all intricately carved stone arches and gates with more air then stone, and Legolas loved it. He felt like he couldn't get enough of the sweet air that flowed so freely in and out of every room. The fact that this place was secure enough to allow for such decorative and feeble fortifications were but a dream to the Prince of Mirkwood.</p>
      <p>This place was one of the last oases left to the Prince. While monsters had always lurked at the doorway of his own home, his father had brought him here a handful of times to get away from the constant stress and danger of their own homeland. Sadly, escape was only a luxury given to the royal family. Legolas had always considered this a special place, and when he discovered the Ranger known as Strider in the wilderness was none other than Master Elrond's adoptive son, it made it all the more special.</p>
      <p>To Legolas's pleasant surprise, he found that same Ranger in the Halls of Healing, having arrived in Rivendell the night before.</p>
      <p>The cheerful yet brief reunion revealed Aragorn had been on quite the adventure himself as of late and had four little wards with him in Rivendell to keep safe.</p>
      <p>Legolas did not have the heart to tell his friend the reasons he was in Rivendell. Legolas knew that Aragorn had gone to great and painful lengths to capture the creature known as Gollum and to hear of his escape would surely be an unpleasant burden upon Aragorn. When Legolas prompted the ranger to explain his mission further, Aragorn seemed hesitant to disclose too much and said it would all be revealed soon.</p>
      <p>That was enough of an answer for Legolas. He trusted the man more than almost any other, elf or man. He would cross the bridge Aragorn tread when he came to it. For now, he had a more pressing matter to discuss with the man's foster father.</p>
      <p>Stepping into the sunlit room, Legolas found Elrond standing out on the balcony overlooking the river valley, hands clasped behind his back.</p>
      <p>"Welcome, Prince Legolas," Elrond said in his most formal tone. He turned to face the Woodland elf, a friendly glint in his silver-blue eyes.</p>
      <p>Legolas swallowed, steeling himself to keep his character as stoic as possible. While being more diplomatic than his father, Legolas still had to work at suppressing the inherited temper.</p>
      <p>Stepping forward into the center of the room, Legolas stood next to a white oak table with three chairs accompanying it. The Prince bowed, stopping halfway down as his fractured ribs protested the movement. He hid the wince, straining to keep his features gentle and friendly as he straightened back up.</p>
      <p>"King Thranduil sends his greetings," Legolas said politely.</p>
      <p>"Yet he sends you to my door," Elrond replied coolly. Cocking one eyebrow, he peered at Legolas. "Forgive me Legolas, while it is good to see you, I know your presence here does not bear good news."</p>
      <p>A grimace disguised as a tight smile pulled at the Prince's mouth. Lord Elrond was indeed insightful. Legolas's cheek grew hot and he had to avert his gaze for a moment to recompose himself.</p>
      <p>The failure he was about to disclose was not just a smear upon his father's name, but the entire Woodland Realm. Under Elrond's advisement, Gandalf had entrusted the Woodland elves with one job—to keep the creature known as Gollum imprisoned in the Halls, deep behind stone and away from enemy hands. But what the Wizard, Elrond, and other elves outside of Eryn Galen did not seem to fully comprehend was the strain and distress the Woodland elves were under. His people were being tortured and slaughtered daily. The outlying villages ransacked and burned to the ground. The Woodland forces were stretched beyond any viable limit, and with every agricultural village destroyed, food and clean water were growing ever scarcer for those who survived.</p>
      <p>"The tidings that I was sent to bring are indeed ill," Legolas replied steadily. "The creature who Mithrandir entrusted to us, Gollum, has escaped." The Prince shifted in his stance slightly and straightened up tall and poised as he delivered the unfavorable news.</p>
      <p>"Escaped?" restated Elrond, a frown pulling at the corners of his mouth. His gaze dropped to the intricately painted floor tiles that glowed from the sun's golden rays. He stood quietly contemplating for a moment. "That is ill news indeed. But it was what I anticipated when I received your letter. How did the Elf-king's Halls fail to imprison such a creature as Gollum?"</p>
      <p>Legolas flinched. While he knew Elrond was trying to be understanding, there was no avoiding the shame the Prince felt over the matter.</p>
      <p>"It was not for lack of watchfulness," Legolas replied, unable to meet the Lord's gaze. "But, perhaps through over-kindliness. And we fear that the prisoner had aid from others, and that more is known of our doings in the Wood than we would wish." Legolas paused, his jaw tightening at the anger boiling within him at that thought. Their efforts to conceal their work even within their own protected borders were not safe from the ever-prying eyes of the darkness, and he didn't know what else to do about it.</p>
      <p>Shaking his head, Legolas brought himself back to the conversation at hand. "We guarded this creature day and night, at Gandalf's bidding, though it further stretched our already strained resources. But Gandalf bade us hope still for a cure for the pitiful creature, and after some time, we had not the heart to keep him ever in dungeons under the earth, where he would fall back into his old black thoughts."</p>
      <p>Elrond watched the Prince silently. He nodded his head for his guest to continue.</p>
      <p>Clasping his hands behind his back, Legolas cleared his throat. "In the days of fair weather we led Gollum through the woods and there was a high tree standing alone far from the others which he liked to climb. Not finding any harm in this, we often let him mount up to the highest branches until he felt the free wind. But we always set guards at the tree's foot." Legolas shifted uncomfortably in his stance again, his gaze flitting to Elrond's. The grey-blue eyes were too much for Legolas to look at long so he took to lowering his gaze to rest on the colorful tiles near Elrond's feet.</p>
      <p>Chewing his lower lip, he mentally prepared the next part of the report. "One day, Gollum refused to come down, and the guards had no mind to climb after him, for he had learned the trick of clinging to boughs with his feet as well as with his hands. They were forced to sit by the tree far into the night." Legolas paused and took a deep breath, his palms beginning to feel clammy.</p>
      <p>"It was that very night of summer, yet moonless and starless, that Orcs came upon us unaware. They were many and fierce, but after some time we managed to kill most and drive the survivors off. They came from over the mountains and were unused to the woods. But when the battle was over, we found that Gollum was gone, and his guards were slain." Legolas paused for a moment as he pushed away the images of the slaughtered elves at the tree's foot: one's decapitated head rolling several paces away while the other's upper body hung pinned to the tree by an arrow through the throat, his lower body lay severed at the tree's base. The blood splattered high on the tree's trunk, sliding back down in the grooves of the gnarled bark, giving the illusion the tree was crying streams of red.</p>
      <p>Clearing his throat, Legolas looked at Elrond with set features. "It then became clear to us that the attack had been made for his rescue, and that he somehow knew of it beforehand. How that could be we still cannot guess. But Gollum is a cunning creature, and the spies of the Enemy are many. The dark things that were driven out in the year of the Dragon's fall have returned in greater numbers and ferocity. Mirkwood is again a place of darkness, and it grows by the day. We are barely holding our territories near the Halls."</p>
      <p>Elrond's eyebrows pinched together at that and he looked away from the Prince for a moment. "Do you know in which direction he escaped?"</p>
      <p>"We came on his trail among those of many Orcs, and it plunged deep into the Forest, going south. But the trail was old, and we dared not continue the hunt, for we were drawing close to Dol Guldur, and that is still a very evil place we do not dare go."</p>
      <p>Elrond turned away from the balcony and walked over to the table where he pulled out a chair for himself and sat, gesturing for Legolas to do the same. The Prince politely declined. He was too antsy to sit.</p>
      <p>"While Gollum's escape is unfortunate, there is not anything that can be done about it now," Elrond said, leaning back and crossing his hands on his legs. Staring at Legolas with a knowing gaze he said, "But this is not the only reason you have come."</p>
      <p>Legolas pinched his lips together as he shook his head. "Nay, it is not." As he internally prepared himself for the next few minutes, he swore the ache in his ribs intensified, and his most recent wounds though now healed began to smart. His hand inadvertently rose up and brushed against the recently healed arrow wound under his right clavicle.</p>
      <p>Realizing he had fallen silent, Legolas cleared his throat quickly. "Mirkwood has indeed grown more dangerous as the evil has seeped back into the Wood. It is worse than ever before. We are struggling to keep our borders and have already had to fall back in several places. Several of the outlying southern villages have been lost, and we are in constant war on the north and western fronts. If it is not Orcs, it is the Giant Spiders—their numbers have far surpassed infestation levels at this point."</p>
      <p>"I see," Elrond said, steepling his fingers in front of himself and giving the younger elf a contemplative look.</p>
      <p>Legolas couldn't read what Elrond was thinking. His doubt told him to stop, that it was no use to continue. There was no way the Lord in his pleasant home could ever grasp what they were going through. But the other part of him, the last flicker of hope that lay within him, pushed him to keep going. To tell the truth, the whole, bloody truth. So, he continued. "Master Elrond, the folk of Mirkwood are dying in unheard of numbers. Try as we might, the Garrison and Scouting Troops are unable to protect all the borders at once. The Orcs attack in larger numbers by the day and despite tremendous effort, we are losing citizens and territory daily.</p>
      <p>"Without outside intervention soon, my King fears we will be forced to the northern cusp of the Wood, but doubts that will suffice, for the speed and ferocity in which the darkness infiltrates the wood, there is little chance we would have the resources to establish a fortified home before we are besieged again." Legolas took a breath, trying to steady his rising heartbeat. This was it. It all came down to this request. Legolas looked Elrond in the eyes as he said, "King Thranduil requests your assistance in fighting back against the darkness clawing at our doorstep, for if allowed to continue, my people face imminent demise."</p>
      <p>The room fell silent. The humid summer breeze drifted lazily through, cooling the perspiration on Legolas's face. The dusk light faded slowly behind the mountains surrounding the valley, casting shadows of purple and maroon across the painted tile floor.</p>
      <p>A frown pulled at Elrond's mouth and he gave a sympathetic head tilt. "My heart aches at hearing of your people's plight, Legolas. I did not realize the darkness had already gained such a strong foothold of the Wood."</p>
      <p>Legolas felt that little flame of hope in his heart flicker at Elrond's words. Maybe his father had been wrong about Master Elrond not understanding their predicament. Maybe the Lord would readily send the reinforcements they so desperately needed.</p>
      <p>"But," Elrond continued with a tilt of his head. "My people are leaving Middle Earth, Legolas. I cannot ask them to turn back and fight a battle that is not even their own."</p>
      <p>There it was. Legolas winced as he felt the ceiling of reality shatter over his head. The decision of his people's fate so easily made by the Lord, the lives of thousands ignored for the few.</p>
      <p>The sensation was like trying to hold water in his hands. No matter how tightly he held, the hope for his people and homeland still slipped through his fingers as if he did nothing to stop it.</p>
      <p>Legolas's face grew hot and he struggled to steady his words. "Please, Master Elrond, I implore you to reconsider. The Woodland Realm has heeded the call when our assistance was needed. We ask only for the favor returned."</p>
      <p>"The elves of Mirkwood have only heeded calls when the outcomes directly affected them. Thranduil is many things, Legolas, but altruistic is not one of them. And for the last century he has increasingly shirked any responsibility for things outside of his wooded kingdom. It is not with great surprise that he now requests aid. But I fear it is too late."</p>
      <p>"Your kin are being tortured and slaughtered!" Legolas shouted accidentally. But the dam had been broken, and the stress and anger flowed from him like the water he couldn't hold. "Children are being torn from their mothers, forced to watch them be raped, tortured, and then burned before their eyes. Entire villages turned into butcher houses for the Orcs sick play." He pointed up to the rafters that stretched out above them. "Bodies hang in rows from trees like rotting fruit." Dropping his gaze, he looked past the balcony to the rushing waters that fell with a roar outside. "The rivers and streams run red with my people's blood." He paused, trembling as his hands balled into fists. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as all the sickening images flooded his mind.</p>
      <p>Lifting his darkened gaze, he locked eyes with Elrond. "Would you so easily turn your back on the suffering of Lorien elves or the Dunedain?!" Legolas shouted. He sucked in a sharp breath as he tried to settle himself, to little avail.</p>
      <p>The room lay in awkward silence. Elrond stared at Legolas with a pitying expression that made Legolas want to strike it off the Lord's face.</p>
      <p>"I am sorry, Legolas." Elrond's gaze and tone remained steady and unphased. "But the time of Elves is waning. My people sail. All of Middle Earth faces Mirkwood's fate; your people are not alone in their suffering."</p>
      <p>Legolas glared at Elrond, his nails bit into the palms of his hands as he used every ounce of diplomacy he had in him not to strike the elf sitting in front of him.</p>
      <p>"You—," Legolas's bubbling stream of curses was cut off by a sudden knock on the door. The adrenaline pulsing through his veins made him spin on his boot heels to see who had the audacity to interrupt them at a time like this. Anyone with ears could hear that this was not the time.</p>
      <p>Peering at the door from his seat, Elrond nodded his head and said, "Enter."</p>
      <p>Legolas's head snapped to look at Elrond, confused at the Lord's impolite actions. Their meeting was private and far from finished.</p>
      <p>The wooden door opened with a soft groan. The first thing to tell the identity of the unannounced visitor was the hand: a silver ring of two emerald-eyed serpents, one wearing a crown of gold flowers devouring the other. The Ring of Barahir.</p>
      <p>The anger burning within Legolas snuffed out instantly. He dropped his burning gaze and took a step back from the door as well as Elrond, allowing his friend space to join in them.</p>
      <p>As Aragorn fully entered the room, he glanced back and forth between Legolas and Elrond, feeling the palpable tension in the air.</p>
      <p>"I heard raised voices," he said. The Dunedain's words were soft and non-confrontational, but the concern laced within them was not lost on anyone.</p>
      <p>Legolas couldn't be sure how much of the conversation Aragorn may have overheard. Unable to meet his friend's gaze, Legolas said through clenched teeth, "Master Elrond and I were just finishing. I will be in my quarters."</p>
      <p>As Legolas made his way towards the door, Elrond said, "Legolas, since you are here already, I think it beneficial you attend the council I have called together for tomorrow morning. It is of extreme importance and affects what we have spoken of here today."</p>
      <p>Keeping his back turned to the Lord, Legolas looked over his shoulder and briefly met Elrond's cool, calculating gaze. He wanted nothing more to do with the Lord. His disdain for this place and the bitterness towards its inhabitants was growing bolder by the second.</p>
      <p>"I—,"</p>
      <p>"Please, Legolas," Aragorn interrupted his friend, seeing the rejection in the elf before he voiced it.</p>
      <p>Startled by the sincerity in the man's voice, Legolas met Aragorn's light blue eyes for insight into why the man asked such of him. Searching, Legolas found the wall Aragorn had built to keep him from seeing the Ranger's full intentions. That didn't sit well with the Prince. It was unlike the man to keep things from him. Wounded already from the failed meeting, Legolas had had it with others' preoccupations with their own, seemingly minute problems.</p>
      <p>Without saying a word to either, Legolas turned back and stormed out of the room.</p>
      <p>Aragorn and Elrond stayed with the silence and the dwindling tension left after the Prince's exit. After a long moment, Elrond let out an exasperated sigh, the chair creaking beneath him as he leaned back in it.</p>
      <p>"I—"</p>
      <p>"I will go and speak with him," Aragorn interrupted his father. "Legolas's hurt runs deep. I will try and make him understand."</p>
      <p>"The stubbornness of Oropher's line is world renowned," Elrond said with a deep sigh. He shot a look at his adopted son. "I wish you the best."</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Notes: Please don't hesitate to comment or critique, I really, REALLY appreciate it! ❤</p>
<p>Notes/Elaboration of certain points that some may find helpful/useful:</p>
<p>~ Lord Elrond is Aragorn's foster/adoptive father after he took Aragorn and his mother into Rivendell after Aragorn's father Arathorn was killed in battle when he was a small child. Elrond is also Aragorn's however-many-generations-grand-uncle (he was the brother of Elros).</p>
<p>~Oropher is Thranduil's Father, Legolas's Grandfather.</p>
<p>~ The Ring of Barahir ~ This ring has a long history, but eventually, Elrond gifts it to Aragorn when he tells Aragorn his true name and lineage (he's the heir to the throne of Gondor). Later on, Aragorn gives the ring to Arwen at their betrothal.</p>
<p>~ Dúnedain: were the Men of Númenor and their descendants populated Middle Earth in the Second and Third Ages. People of Gondor are descendants of the Dunedain. Aragorn is a Dunadan.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <span class="u">
          <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
        </span>
      </p><p> </p><p>Legolas stormed through the delicately painted and carved corridors with a fuming ferocity that had everyone he passed gawking. But he didn't notice the stares as he pushed and shoved past the few who weren't wise enough to get out of his way.</p><p>Time blurred and before he knew it he stood at the door to the guest chambers he had been assigned.</p><p>He didn't understand. How could Elrond, one of the most compassionate and understanding of his kind, turn his back so easily on so many innocent?</p><p>His hand gripped the cold metal door handle, index finger twitching on the trigger. Wild-eyes stared at the brass for a few long moments, his breaths fast and heaving.</p><p>If he could just have made him understand. Legolas had tried, but he couldn't bring the violence and bloodshed here to show them what the nightmare was really like.</p><p>He shoved the door open, quickly closing it behind him.</p><p>Looking around the beautiful, open-aired room, Legolas felt a guttural roar rising in his throat. How could they possibly comprehend his people's struggle when they lived in this paradise? Legolas took a shaky breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. He tried to take a few calming breaths.</p><p>But then the image of the sobbing little elleth clinging to her mother's charred and burnt body flashed before his eyes. She had been in the southern village called Oshelhil that had been burned to the ground by a group of Orcs from Dol Guldur a month passed. Her wavy brown hair in a tangled mess around her dirty and tear-stained face was seared into his mind forever.</p><p>He couldn't stifle the yell that escaped his lips. He swung his arm out, smashing a candle, a vase holding a few wildflowers, and several other hand-made decorative items that stood on the bedside table. The delicate trinkets smashed onto the floor at his feet, the glass vase shattering as his fist hit it, thousands of tiny pieces sent flying. Several slivers sliced into his hand.</p><p>"Dammit!" he yelled at himself. Blood began to pour from his hand and he quickly brought it to his chest, cupping his other hand to try and catch the falling blood. Looking around, he walked over to his satchel that hung from the wall near the dresser and dug through it. Within it he found a flannel wrap. Quickly and efficiently, he picked out the tiny shards of glass and wrapped the wounded hand with enough pressure to stop the bleeding.</p><p>Once done, Legolas sat on the edge of the bed for a long moment in silence. Rubbing his forehead with his good hand, he felt like a mountain of sand was crushing down upon his back. Despite the tranquility of this place, there were elves just over these mountains and across the plains that were dying at this very moment. Children becoming orphans. Soldiers, both young and old falling to the ground with their last breath.</p><p>Dropping his hand, Legolas looked at the desk positioned on the other side of the room, a quill and ink jar at the ready if any guest needed to write a letter. He had several letters to write. Letting out an exhausted sigh, he rose to his feet and gathered his things from his satchel. Then he sat down at the desk and laid a piece of parchment out at the ready.</p><p>Aragorn gave his friend some time to cool down before going to speak with him. As he stood at the white oak door of the guest chambers, he pushed his own problems and concerns to the back of his mind. He needed to focus on his friend at the current moment.</p><p>Lightly, he rapped his knuckle against the wood. There was but a second of silence before he heard a sigh from within and then: "Come in."</p><p>Aragorn opened the door, it's heavy skirting across the floor loud in the silence of the room. He closed the door behind him and stood in the entrance of the room, watching the elf write something at the desk at the far wall in front of him.</p><p>Beside the desk was the opening to the balcony that overlooked the tiered gardens with the rushing river beyond. The sun had long since gone to sleep behind the mountains and a deep, serene blue had taken its place. Small, bright white stars dotted the vast sky and an almost full moon crept up from behind the rocks.</p><p>Legolas continued to write, their friendship the sort where each expected the other to make themselves at home without the other saying to. Aragorn looked to his right and saw the smashed vase and other items from the bedside table on the floor. His dark eyebrows drew together at the sight, for within the debris he saw little red droplets. Turning to his friend again, he took a step toward him.</p><p>"Legolas, are you hurt?"</p><p>"I am fine," Legolas muttered, still not looking up from his pen and parchment.</p><p>Legolas was stubborn. He always had been, and Aragorn did not expect that to change anytime in the next millennia. It would take a little time, but with enough gentle prodding, he knew he could get the elf to talk. In the meanwhile, he could help him by cleaning up this small mess. While the Prince wasn't showing it, Aragorn knew Legolas was embarrassed and mad at himself for losing his temper and destroying his host's property.</p><p>Walking to the washroom attached to the main quarters, Aragorn grabbed the broom and dustpan he knew to be in all the guest-chamber closets.</p><p>In silence, he began to sweep up the shards of glass and clay, along with the now broken and decapitated flowers.</p><p>"You do not need to clean up my mess. I will do it after I am finished with this," Legolas grumbled, still not turning to face his friend.</p><p>"It is not like I have much better to do," Aragorn said, leaning against the broom as he looked at his friend's back. "I await the council tomorrow. Until then, I am free to clean up as many of your messes as I please." A half-smile pulled at his scruffy face.</p><p>From his desk, the Prince chuckled quietly. Letting out a deep sigh, he finally lifted his gaze from the paper and turned. The wooden chair squeaked loudly as the elf twisted and wrapped one arm around the back of the chair to look at the man.</p><p>With a small smile, Legolas said, "Thank you."</p><p>"It is always my pleasure, mellon-nin (my friend)." From the Prince's brilliant blue eyes, Aragorn's gaze flitted to the red-stained bandage propped on the chair's back. Tilting his head slightly, Aragorn asked, "Do you need me to look at that?"</p><p>Confusion flashed on the elf's features, the realization quickly dawning as he looked at his hand. Legolas forced a smile as he said, "It is fine. Karma at its finest."</p><p>Pouring out the broken pieces into a trash can by the end table, Aragorn placed the broom and dustpan back in the washroom. Walking back into the main room with Legolas watching him silently, Aragorn stepped up to his friend and reached a hand out and placed it on the Prince's shoulder.</p><p>Staring straight into Legolas's eyes, Aragorn asked, "What bothers you so deeply, mellon-nin?"</p><p>The Prince's muscles tensed beneath the man's hand and his blue eyes broke contact. Rubbing his mouth with his good hand, Legolas shook his head side to side. He didn't know where to start.</p><p>When the words didn't seem to come, the Prince turned back to the pen and paper. "I do not want to burden you with problems beyond your control. I will figure it out, somehow."</p><p>"Legolas," Aragorn said breathlessly. Grabbing the spare chair from the wall, he pulled it up beside his friend. Leaning his elbows on his knees and clasping his calloused hands together, he stared at the elf who would not meet his gaze. "Please, you are my brother. I gladly share any burden you may carry."</p><p>Blue eyes glanced at him, then back to the writing on the paper. Lips tightening, Legolas shifted in his seat before taking a sigh of resignation.</p><p>"This," he said, picking up the piece of paper and holding it between the fingers on his wounded hand, "is a letter to Lendaer's family. A condolence letter for the loss of a son and brother." Dark eyebrows pinched together and upwards as his stare became distant. "He was felled by an orc during one of the four ambushes we encountered on our way here. It was his first major assignment. I should never have allowed him to come. He was too young, too green."</p><p>"Legolas," Aragorn interrupted. "You could not have seen any of that coming. You did your best."</p><p>Legolas's gaze snapped to Aragorn, within the blue irises cold, icy anger swirled. "Could I not?" Legolas lifted off the desk and leaned back in his seat, gaze dropping back to the letter. "I wish I could believe that statement. But the truth is, there was no doubt in my mind we would encounter Orcs and other dangers along the journey. No question. One cannot travel through the Wood anymore without coming across a band of Orcs at least once, more commonly twice. My gut told me not to allow him to come, but my advisors insisted." His lips tightened into a thin line for a moment. He looked back to Aragorn. "But it is not just Lendaer's death I bear responsibility for. Do you know how many of these letters I have written in the last few years?" He looked back down at the letter. "I have long since lost count."</p><p>Aragorn looked at the letter. "It is incredible you do this for the soldier's families. Not many leaders would."</p><p>"It is the least I could do for them." Staring at the piece of paper in his hand, Legolas continued, "I should be writing simple, mundane things like scouting reports, budgeting plans, and infrastructure improvement outlines." He looked at Aragorn. "I should be looking for a bride, or already having children. Except, I cannot imagine having any of that." He took a deep breath and sighed, dropping his gaze to the paper again. "Instead, I write letters to the victim's families every night. While I wonder how things got like this." He let out a huff as a grimace-like smirk appeared on his face and he shook the paper slightly. "At this point, it would be most honest if these simply read, 'My condolences for your loss. But know that I too am a dead elf. The line for Mandos's Halls grows long and your King humbly requests you live for today, because we can no longer promise you tomorrow.'"</p><p>Aragorn's brow furrowed and his hands clasped tightly together. "I am sorry, Legolas. I had no idea."</p><p>Legolas scoffed, a pained half-smile on his face. "No one did thanks to adar's (father's) isolationist tendencies. He has kept everyone at such a distance for so long now. But frankly, no one seems to care even once I tell them." Realizing what he had just insinuated, Legolas's eyes darted back to Aragorn and he faltered. "I—I of course do not mean you."</p><p>Aragorn smiled and nodded his head in understanding.</p><p>With a breath of relief, Legolas looked back at the paper and rubbed his forehead. "I promised them I would bring aid." His handsome face suddenly contorted into a grimace, his eyes burning holes in the paper. "Their screams—," he paused, dropping the paper and placing his fist on his heart, "I feel them, always. Their pain, agony. It radiates in my fëa," he glanced at Aragorn again, his eyes dark. "I promised them—," he stopped as his words caught in his throat and he had to look away.</p><p>A sharp pain burned in Aragorn's chest at his friend's obvious suffering. He wanted to reach out and wrap him in a warm embrace, but he knew Legolas was not used to physical comfort in that way.</p><p>"Legolas, I—,"</p><p>The Prince slammed his fist onto the desk, rattling its contents. "Dammit!" he shouted. Snapping his head to look at Aragorn, the intense gaze all but piercing the man, he asked, "How can I make Elrond understand? How can he so easily decide the fate of thousands like that?" Legolas's eyes grew wide as he realized he had let his temper run away with him again and he recoiled, hiding his reddened face behind his hand and shoulders rounding, he said in a calm yet wavering voice, "I am sorry, I—I should not have—"</p><p>"It is fine," Aragorn assured. "Do not apologize. You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. You are allowed to be upset."</p><p>Watery blue eyes darted back at him, the ferocity behind them instantly gentling. Then exhaustion suddenly set into the Prince's features and he swayed slightly in his chair. Blinking several times, he looked at Aragorn and said, "My apologies, Estel. But I believe I should retire for the evening."</p><p>Leaning back in his seat, Aragorn nodded his head. "I agree. But tell me, when was the last time you ate something?"</p><p>The Prince's brow furrowed for a moment and he glanced away in thought. "I—," but then he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yesterday morning."</p><p>A smug smile appeared on Aragorn's face as he clapped his hands on his thighs. "So I thought," he said. "I will fetch you some food from the kitchens, give me a moment."</p><p>"You do not—"</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah." Aragorn interrupted Legolas's refusal and shook his index finger at him as he stood from his chair. "I will hear nothing of the sort. Make yourself comfortable and I will be right back."</p><p>With a resigned sigh, Legolas slumped in his chair and dragged his hand down his face. "Thank you," he muttered.</p><p>As Aragorn made it to the door, he turned back around and said, "Make sure you do not fall asleep while I am gone. I have something to tell you when I return."</p><p> </p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Please leave a comment to let me know what you think! I really appreciate it ❤</p><p>Things to note or explain further:</p><p>~elleth-Sindarin word for a female elf.</p><p>~ Because Aragorn's foster father is Elrond, his second language is elvish, so he speaks to elven friends in their native tongues often.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The melodic singing from the chorus of birds outside woke Legolas from his deep slumber. His dark accustomed eyes slowly opened, flinching at the bright golden light streaming in through the large balcony door and window beside it.</p>
<p>Icy tentacles suddenly shot through him, gripping his stomach and heart. He lurched forward from the soft bedding and frantically looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was with the unfamiliar setting. As his eyes scanned the room, his gaze fell to the other side of his bed. The panic quickly receded as he looked at the figure asleep on the other side of his bed. Legolas let out an audible sigh of relief.</p>
<p>Both man and elf wore the same garments from the day before, both having accidentally fallen asleep after talking long into the night. Now, Aragorn lay face down in a feather pillow, never having made it under the actual covers. His dark wavy hair stuck out in all directions like a bird's nest.</p>
<p>Rubbing his bandaged hand down his face, Legolas let out a soft chuckle. Some things never changed. Legolas could not count how many times he had awoken to this exact scene; he and Aragorn had always been able to talk until they both literally dropped.</p>
<p>Familiarity bestowed and his heart calmed, Legolas looked around the room again as he yawned and stretched his arms high above his head. The sharp pain that ignited his side had him lowering them just as quickly. Wincing, he let out a small hiss as he gently rubbed the bandaged ribs; having totally forgotten about them being fractured.</p>
<p>While sitting on the bed silently chastising himself for being so careless, his gaze fell upon the letter on the desk in front of him on the far wall. The momentary bliss of forgetfulness fell away, disappearing into a pile of Golden Valley leaves.</p>
<p>The night before Aragorn had, once returned with food for them both, told Legolas of his most recent adventure with the four hobbits. The Ranger explained how the Ring had come to be in the hobbit's possession, and how it had been Aragorn's duty to ensure the hobbit and the Ring made it safely to Rivendell, which he had accomplished. But the Ring could not stay in Rivendell, and that is what the council that Elrond called together would discuss further with the representatives of the many societies of elf, man, dwarf, and hobbit.</p>
<p>Legolas had only ever met one hobbit in his life, and he had been like an irritating thorn in the Prince's side. Even so, Legolas had to admit he was quite fond of the little one's intrepid nature despite his small, seemingly fragile stature.</p>
<p>Aragorn had convinced Legolas to attend the council, for the darkness that plagued Mirkwood was directly connected with the Ring and its Master. Figuring out how to proceed with that issue would impact the situation back at home.</p>
<p>He had a few hours before that, though. Twisting slightly, Legolas leaned over and gently shook Aragorn.</p>
<p>"Rise and shine, sleepy-head."</p>
<p>The Ranger shifted away from the Prince and grumbled into the featherdown pillow.</p>
<p>Legolas smiled and shook the Ranger again. "Come, now. I am sure breakfast awaits already."</p>
<p>Aragorn's head popped up out of the pillow at the word 'breakfast.' With squinty eyes, he turned and looked at Legolas, then grinned from ear to ear before falling back into the pillow.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes and sighing, Legolas stood up from the bed and walked to the washroom. He needed to remove all the dirt and grime from his travels. He should have done it yesterday, but with everything else going on, his physical state had entirely slipped his mind.</p>
<p>When he was done with his shower, he wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist and stepped back out into the bedroom. The warm, late summer air wrapped around him in a humid embrace. Walking over to the large dresser, he opened the double doors to find a silver-green tunic and matching leggings. Legolas's eyebrow arched slightly at the formal garments. He couldn't tell whether or not the Lord of Rivendell was flaunting his realm's wealth by offering him such a delicate and expensive garb, or if it was truly an altruistic offering.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Thranduil is many things, altruistic is not one of them."</em>
</p>
<p>Staring at the shimmering fabric, the Lord's words echoed in the Prince's head. As much as he may have wanted to, he couldn't disagree with the words, for they were true. His father did not act without his own interests. While on a moral level this bothered Legolas, and always had, on a logical level it made unfortunate sense. The Woodland elves lived in a world far separated from the rest of the world. Leverage was one of the few things that changed otherwise impossible situations. His father may not have been a king that the rest of the world loved, but he was a king that his people loved, for they knew he only acted on their behalf; no one else's.</p>
<p>The problem at hand was that they did not have any leverage to ask for the aid they so desperately needed. While the prisoner Gollum had been a weak playing card, he had still been a playing card. Without him, the Woodland Realm currently had nothing to offer or wager. It was why the Prince himself had been sent to grovel at the most compassionate of the elven lord's feet, and it still hadn't worked.</p>
<p>One of the dresser doors moved and Aragorn appeared at his side.</p>
<p>Silver-blue eyes quickly scanned the bare-chested elf. Forehead furrowing when he saw the unwrapped torso's bruising. Bringing a gentle hand up to his friend's fractured ribs, Aragorn said, "Let me wrap this for you."</p>
<p>"It is fine," Legolas said, cheeks mildly burning. His eyes focused on the tunic in his hands. "I actually keep forgetting they are even there."</p>
<p>Aragorn snorted. "With you, that means nothing of their condition and only of your preoccupation with something else."</p>
<p>Legolas gave a small, lop-sided smile. Laying his clothes for the day on the bed, he turned to his friend and said, "Fine. Let us get this over with."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Yay for Aragorn and Legolas friendship fluff.</p>
<p>Please let me know what you think of this chapter or the story so far, the reviews are super appreciated =) ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Legolas sat with his back to the trees. Beremen shifted uncomfortably to his left, while Silinde and Malven were on his right. Two men were seated beside Beremen, one from Laketown, the other from Dale. From there sat several dwarves. One, in particular, Legolas recognized: the boorish, red-head known as Gloin. He had been part of Oakenshield's company. When Legolas's gaze briefly met Gloin's, the recognition in the dwarf's eyes was not one of pleasantness.</p>
<p>On the other side of the dwarves were more men, one being the man with the copper-hair who had arrived in Rivendell at the same time as Legolas and his party. The man still looked bothered by something, his body constantly shifting in his seat, and he kept rubbing his chin and mouth.</p>
<p>From there were a few more men of older age, and almost directly in Legolas's line of sight sat Aragorn, with the elves Lindir, Glorfindel, and Erestor on his left.</p>
<p>The bird's surrounding the open-air meeting sang loud and brightly, their presence setting the Prince's worrying heart at some ease. A hint of autumn was in the air. The wind seemed to celebrate it by taking the golden leaves from the trees and making them swirl and dance on the earth and in the air around them.</p>
<p>The circle was loud and lively with talks of success and prosperity. But as Legolas sat there quietly listening to all the different conversations taking place simultaneously, the calm, jovial surface hid beneath it a tumultuous undercurrent of dread and fear.</p>
<p>Loud voices fell to whispers as Elrond stepped into the circle and took his place front and center of them all. The Lord gave a polite head-bow and took a seat in his chair. All eyes turned from the Lord to the two characters who walked up the small stone path, the last to join the circle.</p>
<p>A small smile parted Legolas's lips as he saw Gandalf walk into the group. Beside the old wizard walked a hobbit that was not, but bore quite a resemblance to, the hobbit Legolas knew as Bilbo Baggins. He had dark, tousled hair and piercing blue eyes. The little hobbit looked entirely out of his element among the group. Legolas could relate; he wasn't a big fan of these types of gatherings either.</p>
<p>Gandalf ushered the hobbit to sit beside him at the edge of the circle on Legolas's right. Once those two were seated, a suspenseful silence fell upon the group as all eyes moved back to Elrond.</p>
<p>Seeing his cue, Elrond stood up in greeting. "Stranger's from distant lands, friends of old." His grey-blue eyes scanned his audience thoughtfully. He took a deep breath, as if he stood at the top of a cliff, ready to take the plunge and dive into the cool waters below. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond's eyes searched the group, eventually falling on the hobbit. With a slight nod of his head, Elrond gestured to Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."</p>
<p>Legolas watched as the wide-eyed hobbit stood from his seat and walked into the center of the circle to where a stone pedestal waited. Frodo took something from his pocket and placed it upon the stone.</p>
<p>A small gasp rushed through the circle as Frodo took a step back, revealing a small, gold ring.</p>
<p>"So it's true," the copper-haired man whispered as he placed his hand over his mouth.</p>
<p>Frodo left the Ring on the pedestal and flopped down in his seat. He closed his eyes and sighed as if a huge weight had been momentarily lifted from his small shoulders.</p>
<p>Legolas's attention was suddenly taken from the hobbit to the lone ring, for from it the Prince heard a harsh whisper of unintelligible words.</p>
<p>The copper-haired man leapt from his seat. Gaze jumping to and from the Ring, he stepped into the circle. "In a dream," he glanced at the Ring. "I saw the Eastern sky grow dark." The man took a few slow, hesitant steps towards the center pedestal. "In the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, '<em>your doom is near at hand</em>'." The man stepped closer to the Ring, eyes now unable to move from it. "'<em>Isildur's bane is found.</em>'"</p>
<p>Legolas's chest tightened by the way the man spoke, seemingly entranced by the dark thing before him. His hands gripped the armrest of his chair as he looked to Elrond to see if he too felt the strange energy emanating from the man. Elrond's brow had furrowed slightly and his gaze flitted from the man to Gandalf, concern and question marring both their aged faces.</p>
<p>The man whispered his last sentence again. "Isildur's Bane." And then, to everyone's surprise, he reached for the Ring.</p>
<p>"Boromir!" Elrond shouted at the man, standing from his chair.</p>
<p>But the entranced man did not seem to heed Elrond's call, his hand reaching further towards the almost humming piece of jewelry.</p>
<p>Legolas felt Beremen tense at his side, both ready to leap up and grab the foolish man.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the golden morning light turned dark, and an angry wind blew in from the south.</p>
<p>The grey wizard leapt from his seat. Gripping his staff, the dark words poured from his mouth like a poisoned waterfall. His steel-blue eyes locked and glaring at Boromir with threatening intensity. "Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul <em>(One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them)</em>." The dark words thickened the air around them and the earth trembled beneath their feet.</p>
<p>The dwarf besides Gloin let out a surprised shout, and the dark words Gandalf muttered under heavy lips seemed to amplify tenfold around them.</p>
<p>Whether it was the sudden change in the air and earth or the dark words themselves, Boromir snapped out of his trance and he recoiled from the Ring and Gandalf.</p>
<p>"Ash nazg thrakatulk <em>(One Ring to bring them all)</em>," Gandalf continued to growl the wretched words of warning.</p>
<p>While everyone in the circle shifted uncomfortably in their seats as the black words saturated the morning air, the elves were especially affected by them. The normally unshakable Elrond gripped his head and let out a small hiss of pain as he turned his back to the wizard. Legolas felt the intense desire to leap out of his seat and run to the nearest tree to get as far away from the wizard as possible. Instead, he did his best to ground himself by pressing his back into his chair and closing his eyes to try and block the black tongue lapping at him. But he could not suppress the grimace on his face as the words crawled like insects across his skin, tying his stomach in knots.</p>
<p>"Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul <em>(and in the Darkness bind them)</em>."</p>
<p>A crack as loud as thunder erupted with the last words, quickly dissipating and with it the dark skies. The heaviness that had fallen upon them like a wet blanket lifted suddenly, and everyone breathed an audible sigh of relief.</p>
<p>Opening his eyes, Legolas glanced at Aragorn. The Ranger's face told nothing to a stranger, but Legolas could see his friend's distress in the tight and bulging jaw muscle and the slight flared nostrils. Silver-blue eyes met his, and both friends gave each other a small, reassuring nod that the other was alright.</p>
<p>Boromir, on the other hand, sat in his seat with his mouth agape, wide-eyes darting from the Ring to Gandalf, back to the Ring, then back to Gandalf.</p>
<p>"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond chastised the wizard; his normally calm, serene eyes now swam with horrified anger.</p>
<p>Shifting uncomfortably on his feet, Gandalf retorted, "I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West." Gandalf turned and scanned the circle. "The Ring is altogether evil." Accusing eyes locked on Boromir again before he turned and sat down beside the hobbit.</p>
<p>Most men would have shrunk in their seats at the Maiar's heated gaze, but this man Boromir seemed to think nothing of it.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Boromir exclaimed, "Aye, but it is a gift!" The man stood up. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" His gaze wandered from man to dwarf, to elf in the circle, his voice earnest and full of foolish hope. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."</p>
<p>Legolas scoffed at the arrogant man's words. Gondor may have fought off the dark enemies and suffered for it, but they were far from the only ones.</p>
<p>"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Aragorn stood from his seat and looked at the Boromir imploringly. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."</p>
<p>Boromir swung around and faced Aragorn. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" he said, his words scathing.</p>
<p>And that was about all Legolas could handle of the foolish man. Standing up, he said, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn." Looking the man up and down, Legolas continued, "You owe him your allegiance."</p>
<p>A gasp rushed through the circle at his words. Inwardly Legolas kicked himself, as he now wasn't sure if he had been supposed to reveal that little tidbit of information or not.</p>
<p>Boromir's jaw dropped and he scoffed. "Aragorn? This...this is Isildur's heir?"</p>
<p>"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas finished one eyebrow arching at the human's outright disrespect for his friend.</p>
<p>"Havo dad <em>(sit down)</em>, Legolas," Aragorn said, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.</p>
<p>"Listen to your ranger, elf," Boromir said with a snarl. "Gondor has no King." Looking at Aragorn with disdain, he said "Gondor needs no King."</p>
<p>Legolas was about to launch himself at the man and strike the disrespectful look off his face when Aragorn interrupted his line of thought.</p>
<p>"Ceri- ú-! <em>(Do not!)</em>," Aragorn ordered, raising both hands in a halting motion. Legolas stopped and glanced at his friend for more understanding. Behind him he felt Beremen and Silinde now standing, whether to aid him or hold him back he couldn't be sure. Tilting his head slightly, Aragorn gentled his voice and said, "Mecin, hamu-mellon <em>(Please, sit down, friend).</em>"</p>
<p>With an irritated huff, Legolas nodded to his friend and retook his seat.</p>
<p>Boromir stared at Legolas for a long moment, a smirk on his lips. Gondor lay far to the south of most elven settlements. The men there were not used to dealing with elves.</p>
<p>And Legolas was not used to dealing with men so fraught with an ignorant superiority complex. Now he understood a little better why Aragorn was hesitant to claim his rightful place as their King.</p>
<p>"As I was saying," Boromir turned from Legolas and looked at the circle in front of him. "Give Gondor the Ring, let us use its power to defeat him."</p>
<p>"The Will of Men has failed before," Elrond said, a hint of skepticism in his unshakable voice.</p>
<p>"I do not ask you to give it to Isildur's heir, but to me." Boromir shot Aragorn a disdainful gaze and Legolas felt the need to pummel the man again.</p>
<p>"Why not give it to the people of Dale and Esgaroth, then?" the man to Beremen's left suddenly spoke up. "Perhaps if Gondor did in fact keep the forces of evil at bay my people in the North would not be seeing a continuous increase in Orc bands traversing our lands, burning and pillaging our villages to the south. Give the Ring to us and we will fight the forces back to the gates of Mordor where Gondor should have been keeping!"</p>
<p>Boromir swung around on the man from Dale. "And what of your friends the elves?" he snapped, eyes darting to Legolas for a moment. "I thought your folk and the elves of Mirkwood had a deal to protect one another. That is a luxury Gondor has never had."</p>
<p>Suddenly, all eyes were upon Legolas. Anger boiled in his gut at having to explain his people's plight to all who sat here unaware. But it had to be done. Maybe it would convince the Men of the circle to relinquish their want on the evil thing and let the elves figure out how to destroy it once and for all.</p>
<p>"The Darkness in the Wood grows and festers," Legolas began. His gaze focused on the Ring which sat there innocently, yet Legolas could still hear it's deep, hushed whispers trying to penetrate his mind. "The enemy has reaffirmed their grip in the south. Making Dol Guldur their stronghold. The Orcs crawl from it by the hundreds like ants from a mound."</p>
<p>"And whose fault is that?" Boromir interrupted. "For all the tales of ferocity and strength of the Mirkwood Elves, it would appear your folk have fallen far from your forefathers' reputations. It is a shame."</p>
<p>A sharp pulse seared through Legolas's nerves and before he knew it, he held a dagger blade to Boromir's neck. As he skillfully pressed against the soft flesh, just enough to avoid cutting it, he watched triumphantly as the man's hazel-green eyes widened and his mouth opened but said nothing.</p>
<p>"You know nothing," Legolas hissed, pressing the knife blade slightly further into the man's neck; a hair more and he would draw blood. "How many civilians has Gondor lost of late? How many villages burned to the ground while your people were tortured and strung up by their necks? How often do your men shed tears of agonizing guilt as they cut down the charred, burnt bodies hanging in what's left of a village they could not save, because they were fighting to save another? Tell me, son of Denethor, have you also lost count of how many of your men you have killed for mercy's sake?"</p>
<p>The blade stayed steady at the man's neck. Boromir stared at Legolas with his mouth slightly agape as if to reply, but no words came forth.</p>
<p>"Tell me!" Legolas yelled, pressing the blade a little further. Boromir let out a shocked gasp as the blade cut into his skin, eliciting a flush of red. Legolas ignored it. His hand was steady. He just needed the man to know he wasn't bluffing. "Tell me of Gondor's struggles," he let out a sharp breath, "because I have yet to meet someone who truly understands."</p>
<p>"I—I" Boromir fumbled over his words. He bent backwards trying to get away from Legolas's knife blade, but the Prince easily followed. Legolas's gaze pierced through Boromir as he searched to find anything redeemable within the man who had become the target of his intense rage.</p>
<p>His hand holding the knife blade twitched. It was taking every ounce of Legolas's sanity to not slit the man's throat then and there. He was tired. Tired of everyone underestimating them. Underestimating his people's ability, strife, and sacrifice. He carried the weight of too many souls to allow their sacrifice and bravery to be mocked and stomped on.</p>
<p>From the corner of his eye, Legolas saw Boromir trying to stealthily reach for a dagger in his belt. The conspicuous manner in which the lumbering man made for his knife made Legolas smirk. He grabbed the man's shirt collar and pulled him closer into his blade. "I would not try that, Boromir," Legolas growled. "I have been watching people die since I was a child. My own life matters not to me. Imagine how I feel about yours."</p>
<p>His chest tightened as he saw the fear flash in the man's eye. There was an exhilaration here Legolas was not familiar with. It clawed at his insides and prickled upon his tongue. His heartbeat thudded slow and steady, ready to run, chase, and hunt this man down to the ends of Middle Earth if he so chose.</p>
<p>"Dáro Legolas! Cin ceri-ú-anír-na ceri- hii <em>(Stop Legolas! You do not want to do this)</em>." Aragorn's voice was the one to penetrate the red haze that had enveloped him. There were others saying things and shouting at him, but they were just one cacophonous roar in the background. Only the Ranger's calm, familiar voice found its way to him. Legolas felt a gentle, quieting hand on his shoulder and he dared to look to his side.</p>
<p>Silver-blue eyes met his and instantly dampened the raging fire within. Upon Aragorn's face lay no anger or judgment, only reassurance.</p>
<p>Legolas turned back to Boromir. "As much as I want to rip you open, you are not entirely wrong. It is a shame we have to live this way." Legolas smirked as he heard Boromir's pounding heartbeat in his ears accelerate. "But never compare your nightmare to mine." He let his arm drop and swing away from the man's throat. Legolas took a step back and let the many hands surrounding him grab him and pull him back.</p>
<p>Boromir gasped as the blade fell away, his hand flew to his throat, rubbing the sliver of a cut the elf had made.</p>
<p>Legolas jerked away from the hands trying to pull him away from the man for one last word. Raising his chin and straightening his back, Legolas locked eyes with Boromir and said, "My people's strength and resiliency are far beyond your mortal mind's comprehension. It would be wise for you to keep your foul words and person behind your walls of stone because you would not last a day in the Wood."</p>
<p>With that, he dropped his gaze and let the hands pull him further away. The immediate adrenaline that had sent him into such a rage washed out of him like an outbound wave to the sea—the debris from its destruction with it. His limbs trembled and his chest felt heavy.</p>
<p>The silence that now engulfed the circle was louder than any of the roars from their protests moments before. All eyes were upon him. Eyes filled with judgment, confusion, fear, even disgust. They just added to the weight already upon his shoulders.</p>
<p>Behind Aragorn stood Gandalf and the hobbit. While Frodo stood wide-eyed and mouth open, the expression upon the wizard's face was surprisingly calm, content even, with the scene that had just unfurled before him. Elrond stood behind the crowd watching the scene as well, his expression more neutral and unreadable. Either way, Legolas found the fact that neither had stepped in to dissolve the conflict interesting, and confusing.</p>
<p>That brought his attention back to what he had just done: held a knife to the throat of a Gondorian representative, a son to the Steward of Gondor no less. Legolas suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He had always been seen as the level-headed one; the controlled one, compared to his father. It was a point of pride, if not identity for him. But now, it appeared the son had far surpassed the father. Legolas was pretty sure Thranduil had never threatened a diplomat's life in the middle of an extremely important meeting, in the middle of a realm that was not even his own.</p>
<p>"I think it best we call a recess. Let us reconvene in two hours," Elrond's deep, soothing voice spoke over the hushed whispers.</p>
<p>Legolas could not look at Boromir, nor Aragorn. His shame at the outburst was too great. Aragorn squeezed his shoulder to try and get Legolas to look at him, but Legolas only muttered, "I think it best I leave."</p>
<p>Elrond was suddenly beside him on the other shoulder from Aragorn, who refused to move from his friend's side. Elrond placed a heavy hand on Legolas's shoulder and whispered, "Come to my chambers. We must speak privately."</p>
<p>Legolas's stomach sank further than he knew possible. Just like a child realizing they were about to be scolded for misbehaving, Legolas glanced at Elrond and nodded silently to the elder elf.</p>
<p>"It would seem the elves of Mirkwood truly are feral," one of the men in the crowd whispered rather loudly.</p>
<p>"That is enough," Elrond's voice boomed. His head whipped around to the cluster of men and gave them a look that had all of them curling in on themselves.</p>
<p>Legolas internally winced. He had failed. He had failed at something he hadn't even known he could fail at. He had no idea how he could go home now and face his father, let alone his people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: So, yeah. Like I said at the beginning of all of this, this story runs parallel to the canon-verse, intermingling with it in places. We also intermingle between movie-verse and book-verse here, wherein I put that Legolas must have met Bilbo and Gloin somewhere along the Oakenshield companies travels, because even though not in the book, Legolas was alive and most likely in Mirkwood at the time, so I am going with that. For the guests at the Council, I also mixed between book-verse and movie-verse. Bilbo was not included, because, well, reasons (one of them being I totally forgot he was even there until reviewing the list of names for this segment right here *coughs*). There were a lot of folks there, and I didn't feel most of their names relevant to the story, so we went with vague descriptions of the extra dwarves and the representatives from Laketown (aka Esgaroth) and Dale. But I did include some big names that we know were there in the books that were not identified in the LOTR movies such as Gloin (Gimli's dad), Glorfindel (Balrog slayer, and overall billy-badass), and Erestor (Elrond's Chief Advisor). I added Lindir in there because he is a citizen of Rivendell and I like him. As I am sure you already know, Beremen and Malven are OCs, but Silinde is listed as a Mirkwood elf at the Council, though I don't know his actual title or standing.</p>
<p>My apologies if my elvish is bad. I must admit I am not a linguist so my ability to even begin to comprehend the sentence structure of Tolkien's elvish is of a level of patheticness I cannot even begin to explain. So I used online Tolkien elvish translators, and have no clue if they are correct or not. I did my best ^_^</p>
<p>Don't forget to let me know what you think about this chapter or the story as a whole so far =) ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 7</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elrond's living quarters were less exposed than the previous meeting place. While the large balcony still looked over a breathtaking view of the valley, the walls were solid instead of merely decorative trellis.</p>
<p>Legolas stood in the center of the Lord's living chambers, his eyes locked on the painted tile floors he had grown too familiar with the last two days.</p>
<p>Elrond, who had walked a few paces behind the Prince on the way there, silently moved past him now, leaving the devastated prince standing in the center of his living room. Aragorn followed close behind Legolas and stood at his back. For moral support or security on Elrond's behalf, Legolas couldn't be fully sure which.</p>
<p>And he couldn't blame Aragorn if it was for the latter. Legolas lifted his gaze and rolled his tense shoulders back, trying to regain some semblance of poise and dignity.</p>
<p>Elrond had grabbed three glasses of water and brought two over, handing one to Legolas and the other to Aragorn.</p>
<p>Walking back to the table that held the water vase and extra glasses, Elrond took a seat in a chair bulging with cushions. Relaxing back and crossing one leg over the other, Elrond looked at Legolas with a raised eyebrow. "You are not on trial here, Legolas. Please, sit." The Lord gestured to the two large, pillowy chairs that sat on the other side of the small table.</p>
<p>Legolas stiffened. He really didn't want to sit. But given everything that had just transpired, he needed to try and be as well-behaved as possible.</p>
<p><em>Not feral</em>, he thought to himself. His stomach twisted at those words repeating in his head. Not all was lost, though. There was an upside: his father wasn't present to hear the vile words fall from a human's mouth and to know the fact his son had been the one to reaffirm one of the Elf-king's most hated stereotypes.</p>
<p>Nodding his slightly bowed head, Legolas took a seat. Aragorn followed suit.</p>
<p>"Master Elrond," Legolas said. He leaned forward, running his hands down his thighs and held them right above the knees. "Let me first apologize tenfold for my outburst." His brow wrinkled as he searched for the words to express his sincere regret. "I—I honestly do not entirely understand what came over me." He dropped his suddenly aching head to his hand, trying to rub the stress out of his skin.</p>
<p>"Legolas bears a great burden, Adar (father)." Aragorn glanced at Legolas before refocusing on Elrond. "I beg you to hear him out and reconsider his plea for aid. We are not justifying his actions out there, merely asking you to see how it relates to the great weight of his circumstances right now."</p>
<p>Legolas raised his head but kept his gaze focused on the floor. "I know what I did was wrong. I know there was no justice in my actions. It was not right, and I need to change." His voice cracked. "But it's this life. It's—it's eating me alive." He sucked in a sharp breath and his hands balled into fists as he bowed his head to hide his watering eyes. His throat felt like he had swallowed acid.</p>
<p>The room lay in silence as the Prince battled to recompose himself. Finally, Legolas swallowed the burning lump in his throat and lifted his gaze back to Elrond.</p>
<p>"More often than not, I feel like a piece of rope already a bit frayed and twisted. More often than not there is a rat beside me, following me, gnawing away at my fibers. Occasionally, the rat gnaws long enough on one place that a few of my fibers snap." With a grimace, Legolas turned his head to look at Aragorn who vigilantly watched him. Turning back to Elrond, Legolas brought both hands up and rubbed his face. "I—I guess I was not prepared for my fibers to fray and snap like they did today." He took a deep breath and dropped his hands. "I know I do not deserve your forgiveness or understanding. But I beg for it, nonetheless." Legolas looked over his shoulder to Aragorn. "I hope in time, both of you can forgive me."</p>
<p>Aragorn gave a sympathetic smile and patted Legolas's shoulder. "No time is needed here, my friend. There is nothing to be forgiven."</p>
<p>Legolas felt great relief from his friend's words. The Prince deeply cherished the man's friendship and was glad he had not lost it with his indiscretions.</p>
<p>Elrond watched the two friends in patient silence. When they were done, their focus turned back to him. Legolas tried to read the Lord of Rivendell's expression. Whether it was anger, hate, or understanding, he needed to know. But the elder elf knew how to hide all behind his mask of indifference, and almost seemed to take some bit of joy in making others search so hard for understanding.</p>
<p>Finally, Elrond let out a sigh and gave a small, mischievous smirk. "You need not fret, Legolas. I would not hold your little outburst against you even if I felt you were fully responsible for it and not the Ring."</p>
<p>Legolas's mouth dropped open. He was pretty sure Aragorn's did too. The Ring. Legolas had completely forgotten about the little piece of jewelry that had been sitting on the pedestal a meter from him. He had heard the dark mutterings emanating from it, but he hadn't thought that it had actually affected him in any way. But as he thought back to the confrontation with Boromir, he could remember the unfamiliar feeling stir within him, one of a basal, predatory excitement at the man's fear and raised heartbeat. Never in his life had Legolas gained anything from someone fearing him. Until the council. Boromir's fear. Legolas had smelled it. Tasted it. The man's fear had ignited a rage and rapacious thirst for violence Legolas didn't even know dwelled within him. And now that he thought about it, that feeling had been downright terrifying. He had physically grappled with himself to not slit the man's throat then and there, in front of everyone.</p>
<p>Legolas dropped his gaze from the elder elf, his jaw still hanging open as he tried to process this piece of information. He still felt intense shame for what he had done, for what he had felt. A part of him wanted to believe what Elrond was implying: that those feelings and actions were not entirely his own. Because then, maybe he could believe that he was not so deeply twisted and contaminated from life in the Wood. That maybe there was still hope—no, a chance—for him. But the other part of him had difficulty believing that that little piece of jewelry could have such an effect on him, especially without him even realizing it.</p>
<p>"Your outburst actually helped clarify some things, Legolas." Elrond's cool, calm voice interrupted Legolas's rushing thoughts. "The Ring's effects on you showed us that truly, nothing can be done with the Ring besides destroying it."</p>
<p>Legolas looked up at Elrond, confusion marring his features.</p>
<p>"I thought it had already been agreed that the Ring could not be wielded as a weapon against Sauron," questioned Aragorn.</p>
<p>"For Men, indeed," Elrond replied to his foster-son. "And the dwarves with their tendency towards gold-sickness, it was presumed safer to not place the Ring in their hands either. But there was still some question of whether or not an elf could withstand the Ring's corruption." Elrond looked at Legolas. "It was difficult for the Lady Galadriel, myself, or Mithrandir to know, as we all have within our own possessions a Ring of Power, and therefore could not be sure if the yearning call from Sauron's Ring was amplified by our own rings. Because without question, we feel its pull."</p>
<p>Legolas dropped his gaze and swallowed. The Ring's dark whispers were unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was some comfort to know that even some of the oldest, most powerful beings of Middle Earth heard and felt it too. It was not just those weak of will.</p>
<p>"And one cannot deny the idea of using the Ring as a counter to fight the forces of evil brewing within Mordor—tempting." Elrond frowned. "Because the alternative is an arduous task fraught with peril for the one burdened with bearing the Ring to <em>Orodruin (Mount Doom)</em>. But I see it is clearly the only path."</p>
<p>Legolas felt relief at the elder elf's words. The idea of that small, seemingly harmless piece of jewelry being placed in anyone's hands for use was worrisome and innately wrong. The darkness that saturated his homeland was the same as what radiated from that ring. It was the source of all his, and the rest of Middle Earth's, problems. In Legolas's opinion, no one, strong or weak, could fight off the toxic effects for long.</p>
<p>No, there was no question. The Ring needed to be destroyed.</p>
<p>"Legolas," Elrond said, once again breaking the flood of thoughts rushing through Legolas's mind. "You want to bring aid to your people, to stop what is currently taking place throughout the Greenwood."</p>
<p>"Only Mirkwood, now," Legolas muttered. But nodded his head in agreement.</p>
<p>"Good. Because what I am about to suggest to you, and to the rest of the group waiting outside, is a plan that requires an elite group of warriors who share within them the same deep-seated compulsion to see the Ring destroyed once and for all."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Another chapter down, what are your thoughts? I'd love to know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 8</strong> </span>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>The sun hung high in the sky by the time the council reconvened. The thick, humid breeze from the morning had stilled, leaving a contrasting autumn day cool behind.</p>
      <p>While Legolas sat in the seat he had before, Beremen on one side, Silinde on the other, he did his best to ignore the unapproving glances and whispers from the men and dwarves and to his heart-sickness, even from a few of the elves too.</p>
      <p>Elrond had begun the reconvening of the meeting by explaining his thoughts on what had happened between Legolas and Boromir, that the Ring had unequivocally caused both man and elf to react with more violence and aggression than what was their normal character.</p>
      <p>"It is what the Ring does," Elrond had said. "It's evil permeates all."</p>
      <p>Legolas caught Boromir sending him suspicious side glances. He didn't blame the man for that and avoided his gaze altogether, choosing instead to stare at the center of the circle. He also made sure to avoid looking directly at the Ring sitting upon the pedestal.</p>
      <p>"This should convince those who were uncertain, that there is no other choice but to destroy the Ring."</p>
      <p>Boromir shifted in his seat and grumbled something under his breath.</p>
      <p>"Then what are we waiting for?" exclaimed the auburn-haired dwarf sitting beside Gloin. The dwarf leapt to his feet, grabbing the ax that had been resting at his side.</p>
      <p>"Gim—," Elrond shouted in protest at the dwarf's hasty actions.</p>
      <p>But it was no use. The dwarf rushed up to the pedestal, ax in hand. He lifted the heavy weapon high above his head, and with one sweeping motion, smashed the ax down upon the Ring.</p>
      <p>A loud bang clapped through the air and the dwarf's solid steel ax-blade shattered into a million pieces. The dwarf let out a shout as he was thrown onto his backside, green eyes wide and mouth down to his chest.</p>
      <p>Everyone in the circle jumped in their seats when the ax struck the Ring. And as the dwarf sat staring dumbfounded at it now, the whispers around the circle reignited.</p>
      <p>That did not bother Legolas. What bothered him was the rise in the dark thing's whispers. The voice muttering the black tongue was now clearer. The dark aura radiating from it stronger and more forceful, as if it was fighting to grow in this place of light.</p>
      <p>He also noticed that when the dwarf struck the Ring, the young hobbit had let out a whimper as if in some sort of pain. Frodo had grabbed his forehead and quickly turned away from the Ring, as if shielding himself from the blow. Gandalf had taken notice of his friend's behavior too and now watched him silently, deep lines of concern etching themselves into the Maiar's weathered features.</p>
      <p>"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess." Elrond's voice bellowed clear and pure over the circle's whispers, pushing the Ring's dark speech back into itself. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." Elrond's silver-blue eyes darted from one side of the circle to the other. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."</p>
      <p>The Ring's mutterings grew louder and angrier at the elder elf's words, as if it knew they plotted its destruction.</p>
      <p>"One of you," Elrond looked around again, "must do this."</p>
      <p>The circle fell silent, their fears and anxieties whirling around like the morning breeze.</p>
      <p>Legolas knew to keep silent. After his earlier transgressions and obvious influence by the Ring, he knew he would only be accompanying whoever chose to be the ring-bearer. He would not touch the vile thing.</p>
      <p>"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said, shifting in his seat. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs." He glanced around the circle nervously. "There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this." He shook his head and he looked to Gandalf and Elrond. "It is folly."</p>
      <p>Legolas's jaw tightened. He now questioned the anger boiling in his gut at the Gondorian, yet again. But the mystery of its origins did nothing to dampen the actual feeling.</p>
      <p>Before he knew it, he leapt to his feet. From the corner of his eye, he saw Elrond look at him with exasperation.</p>
      <p>"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas internally apologized to Elrond. But he couldn't allow Boromir to talk them out of destroying the Ring. It was the only way he could save his people.</p>
      <p>"And I suppose you think you will be the one to do it?" Gimli asked accusingly. He stood and glared at Legolas.</p>
      <p>"Wha—?" Legolas looked at the dwarf in surprise. That wasn't what he was insinuating. He just needed them all to understand no matter how terrifying the journey, the Ring must be destroyed.</p>
      <p>"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir asked, standing up. He took a step towards Legolas. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"</p>
      <p>Legolas looked back at the man. He wanted to make Gimli understand. But now he also needed to respond to the suddenly cautious Boromir. Legolas opened his mouth to reply.</p>
      <p>"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli exclaimed.</p>
      <p><em>Shit.</em> Legolas glanced back to the fuming dwarf. Beremen and Silinde leapt to their feet behind Legolas. He felt them stepping up to defend him. He wanted to tell them he didn't need to be defended, but with everyone talking he couldn't get a word in edgewise. Legolas stretched both arms out from his sides, trying to tell his elves to stay back. This did not need to be a fight.</p>
      <p>"Never trust an elf!" Gimli spat. His father Gloin, along with his other comrades, took to their feet.</p>
      <p><em>Shit. Shit. Shit</em>. Legolas didn't mean to start another fight. His High Warden and Lieutenant pressed against his arms that held them behind him. They argued with the dwarves. The dwarves yelled back, each trying to override the other.</p>
      <p>Something was said about Dale, and suddenly the representative from Dale and Laketown stood and began spouting off.</p>
      <p>Looking at the older, saner ones in the circle, Legolas felt awful as he saw Gandalf shaking his head in disappointment at the bickering.</p>
      <p>He was pushed forward slightly by the crowd behind him. Legolas dug his heels into the tile floor and pushed his body back to shove everyone back behind the invisible line he had drawn in the proverbial sand. Scanning the arguing crowd in front of him, his gaze found Aragorn still sitting quietly behind the arguing crowd.</p>
      <p><em>My apologies, mellon-nin,</em> Legolas said internally to the Ranger.</p>
      <p>Silver-blue eyes suddenly locked on him. A shiver traveled down his spine; the Ranger's light was so strong within those eyes. It always had a way of settling the troubled elf's fëa. That fact held true even now.</p>
      <p>Aragorn stared at Legolas for a long moment before partially nodding his head and giving a small smile. The man cocked an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders as he looked over the arguing crowd his friend was immersed in.</p>
      <p>The calm of Aragorn's aura was broken by someone shoving the Prince's right shoulder. He stumbled forward and quickly tried to push back, but the words being thrown through the air were growing angrier, more hostile. A nagging worry began to tug at the Prince's thoughts. This was escalating. Why did it always have to go this way? He sometimes felt like everything he touched was poisoned. If he ended up having to use his blades to stop this, he would forever…</p>
      <p>"I will take it."</p>
      <p>Legolas was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the small voice within the crowd's roar. But by the continued raucous he could tell no one else had heard the hobbit.</p>
      <p>"I will take it!" Frodo yelled louder.</p>
      <p>The yelling lowered to stuttering speech before falling into complete silence. All eyes turned to the little creature with the tousled brown curls and piercing blue eyes.</p>
      <p>"I will take the Ring to Mordor," Frodo exclaimed with clenched fists and chest puffed out in attempted confidence.</p>
      <p>Though Legolas did not know this little hobbit, his heart instantly sank with sadness for him. He had just signed up for a suicide mission and everyone knew it.</p>
      <p>Gandalf closed his eyes. A heart-wrenching sorrow dug deeper lines into the Maiar's face at Frodo's declaration.</p>
      <p>The circle's loud, outspoken members all stared at the hobbit in jaw-dropped awe.</p>
      <p>Frodo's eyebrows pinched together and upward as he scanned the circle. "Though, I do not know the way."</p>
      <p>The innocence in those words made Legolas's heart ache. In that moment there were no longer any questions. Legolas knew he would do anything in his power to help guide this little one to his destination, and defend him with everything he had along the way.</p>
      <p>Standing up from his chair, Gandalf walked over to Frodo and stood behind him, placing a gentle hand on the hobbit's shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear."</p>
      <p>Aragorn stood from his seat and stepped forward. Kneeling in front of Frodo, the Ranger said, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He placed a hand over his heart and bowed. "You have my sword."</p>
      <p>Gandalf's grey-blue eyes shimmered and a smile parted his lips. The wizard glanced at Elrond who gave a tight-lipped smile in return.</p>
      <p>Legolas stepped forward, his heart feeling full and content for the first time in a long, long time. Looking at Frodo, Legolas said with a slight bow, "And you have my bow."</p>
      <p>Frodo gave a faint smile as he gazed at the elf. Legolas took that as a sign of acceptance and walked over to stand beside Gandalf.</p>
      <p>"And my ax!" Gimli exclaimed as he too stepped forward to stand behind the hobbit. Finding his spot, the dwarf shot Legolas a smug look. Legolas returned the look with a deadpan expression, though he couldn't help the muscle twitch under his eye at the thought of traveling on such a long journey with a dwarf; the son of Gloin nonetheless.</p>
      <p>As if it was not enough to be hobbled with a dwarf for this adventure, Boromir stood up from his seat. Legolas waited for the Gondorian to try and talk them out of the journey, to say they were doomed and had no hope in their endeavor.</p>
      <p>"You carry the fate of us all little one," Boromir said as he looked with gentle eyes at the hobbit. He stepped forward until he stood in the center of the circle. Looking around, he said to no one in particular, "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." His hazel-green eyes dropped back to the hobbit and he gave a warm smile and a slight bow. Quickly the man took his place beside Legolas, though a slightly larger than normal distance was kept between them.</p>
      <p>"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"</p>
      <p>Everyone jumped slightly at the unexpected voice that came from the row of bushes behind them.</p>
      <p>Elrond sighed and one eyebrow raised as he watched a hobbit with copper-colored circlets leap out from behind the bushes and run to Frodo's side.</p>
      <p>"No, indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!"</p>
      <p>Legolas smiled at that and glanced at Aragorn. He understood the copper-haired hobbit's sentiment.</p>
      <p>"Wait! We're coming too!"</p>
      <p>From behind two cream-colored pillars on the opposite side of the circle from where everyone stood came two new hobbits running over to be next to Frodo. They looked almost like twins, except one was slightly taller with a lighter orange mane, and the other had more pointed features and a darker auburn top.</p>
      <p>As they reached Frodo's side, the two hobbits turned and faced Elrond, who's mask had temporarily fallen, exposing an expression of astonishment, irritation, and quite a bit of fondness. The elder elf had always had a soft spot for the mischievous ones.</p>
      <p>"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" the light-haired hobbit exclaimed.</p>
      <p>"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission,—quest,—thing." The auburn-haired hobbit held his head high.</p>
      <p>"Well that leaves you out, Pip," the taller hobbit whispered to his friend.</p>
      <p>With fond exasperation, Elrond looked away from the hobbits and scanned the group as a whole that had formed behind Frodo. "Nine companions…" With what looked to be pride in his features, Elrond lifted his chin and straightened his back. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"</p>
      <p>A rush of excitement washed over the group, especially between the four hobbits as they each exclaimed, "Right!" "Yes!"</p>
      <p>The auburn-haired hobbit with the pointed features exclaimed, "Great!" He looked around, "Where are we going?"</p>
      <p>It was going to be an adventure, alright. Legolas had no question about that.</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: So curse words aren't really a thing in elvish from what I could find. Curse phrases, yes. But nothing as simple as shit or damn. And I truly felt like that word would be the exclamation used (internally) if this situation did occur. But I just wanted it to be known that I did try to find the elvish alternative.</p><p>~ Maiar (aka Ainur)~ is technically Gandalf (aka Mithrandir)'s race. The Maiar were near-primordial spirits that descended into Arda (the world) to help the Valar (kinda like gods) first shape the World. They were supposed to be numerous, yet not many were named. Five of these spirits, in the Third Age, were the incarnated Wizards-Gandalf being one of them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <span class="u">
          <strong>Chapter 9</strong>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>The birds sang their lullabies as the last rays of sunlight shone upon the highest tops of the Golden Valley. Beneath the warm dusk light, a cool blue covered the courtyards and gardens in the peaceful palace.</p>
      <p>With the Fellowship now gathered, last-minute preparations were being made, for they set out on their journey at dawn's first light.</p>
      <p>Beremen and Legolas had gotten into an argument after the Council had disbanded. The High Warden felt that it was not within Legolas's right to choose to go on this mission without his King's approval. Legolas felt that as Prince, it was his duty, and going on the mission was actually an extension of the King's previous orders—bring aid to his people in whatever way possible.</p>
      <p>The two elves had quarreled for some time, like an old married couple too familiar with the other partner's verbal moves, leading to what felt like an endless circle of points and rebuttals. But in the end, Legolas won out and Beremen was left speechless and dumbfounded on how he had lost such control of the Prince and situation entirely. His worst-case mindset had never even fathomed the scenario of Legolas volunteering to go on one of, if not the most, dangerous journey of their Age. This would be a venture to the enemy homeland of Mordor to destroy the most powerful weapon in Middle Earth—the Dark Lord's own Ring of Power. No, Beremen had never considered this scenario in a million years, and now he had no idea how he was going to explain it to King Thranduil upon his return without the Prince.</p>
      <p>Legolas left his High Warden to his distressing thoughts and went on a walk. It had been a long few days, and they were about to get a lot longer. He took this time to soak in the blissful calm that was Rivendell. The peaceful sound of birds singing and rushing river waters cascading down from the many-tiered cliffs set his mind at ease and let him gather his thoughts for the journey ahead.</p>
      <p>He passed a courtyard where he saw Aragorn kneeling at the small statue that was the memorial for his late mother. Legolas did not want to bother his friend and would speak with him later.</p>
      <p>Continuing around the grounds without much aim, Legolas stopped in his tracks when he came upon Boromir. The man was leaning on the white fence railing of a small footbridge overarching a small pond. The man stared down at the rippling waters as he tossed pieces of bread into it. Little toothless mouths popped up on the water's surface, devouring the crumbs.</p>
      <p>Legolas looked down and smiled. Feeding the many beautiful and unique fish was one of his favorite things to do in Rivendell as well. He was surprised he had completely forgotten about it until that moment.</p>
      <p>"Do you need something?"</p>
      <p>Legolas flinched and looked up. Boromir now stood up straight, gaze locked upon him. Legolas kicked himself for his awkwardly stopping and then not saying or doing anything.</p>
      <p>"No, I—," he searched for something to say besides the fact he hadn't known how to approach the man after their earlier encounter. Searching the man's face and eyes for any signs of hatred or hostility, Legolas was surprised to find none. Shoulders relaxing slightly, Legolas finally said, "Feeding the fish—," he glanced at the half loaf of bread still in Boromir's hand. "It is one of my favorite things to do here, too."</p>
      <p>A large smile appeared on Boromir's face. "Aye, 'tis surprisingly enjoyable." He looked down at the bread in his hand and broke off a piece and held it out to Legolas. "Would you like to join me?"</p>
      <p>Legolas hesitated. For a moment he felt like a wild animal being offered food for the first time; his gut instinct was suspicious of the act, for it seemed too kind, too charitable, for the world he knew.</p>
      <p>Seeing the elf's hesitation, Boromir let out a small scoff but still held his smile. "I will not bite, elf—I mean, Legolas." The man's gaze dropped in apparent irritation at himself. He turned back to the fish as he wiped a large hand down his face. "I am sorry, Legolas." The man kept his gaze averted as he gently shook his head side to side. "I have behaved less than noble during my time here." He raised his hazel gaze to Legolas. "My treatment towards you has been especially lacking." He pushed off the white fence and took a step towards Legolas with a hand outstretched. "Please, I ask for your forgiveness."</p>
      <p>Legolas's jaw dropped open slightly as he stared at the man in disbelief. Never had anyone ever apologized to him out of sheer choice. It had always been because of his status, his title. But this man did not know he spoke to the Prince of Mirkwood. He only saw a citizen of Mirkwood, and he still decided to try and make amends.</p>
      <p>A wave of emotion reared up within him, threatening to knock him over from its sheer force. It tightened his chest and crawled up his throat, clogging his airways. His heart hurt. This was something he hadn't even realized he had been missing.</p>
      <p>Legolas stifled the overwhelming sensations igniting within him and forced his hand into the man's outstretched one.</p>
      <p>Swallowing, Legolas struggled to keep his voice from shaking, "Accepted." He paused for a moment, gathering his own thoughts. Locking eyes with the man, Legolas said, "I too have acted far below my own standards here, and for that, I am truly sorry. Maybe we can start anew?"</p>
      <p>The worry lines on Boromir's face instantly turned to smile lines as a huge grin brightened his face. "I would like that very much."</p>
      <p>As the elf and man stood feeding the fish, they talked about the weather, how neither of them had ever seen the leaves change so brilliantly as they did here in Rivendell. Their conversation twisted and turned from horses, swordsmanship and warcraft, to the dire situations back at home for both of them.</p>
      <p>"I—I had no idea," Boromir said. Legolas had just spoken of the little elleth who haunted his dreams. The one with the wavy brown hair and tear-stained cheeks, clinging onto her mother's burnt and blackened body. "Our scouts had mentioned the situation in the Wood was deteriorating, but never in a million years did we know it to be that bad."</p>
      <p>The awkward silence that fell upon them made Legolas grimace internally. He had said too much. This man had plenty of struggles and burdens of his own. Legolas did not need to add to those with his own. Taking a step back from the railing, he kept his gaze downward as he said, "My apologies, I should not speak of such grim things…" he moved to leave when Boromir's large hand grabbed his wrist.</p>
      <p>Startled by the contact, Legolas turned and looked at the man. A shiver ran down his spine at the sincere empathy shining in the man's eyes.</p>
      <p>"Nay, Legolas. Never apologize for telling her story. Your story. She lives through your words. By speaking of her, you ensure her life, her struggles, are not forgotten. Because she matters. All of your people matter. By their life and death, they matter."</p>
      <p>Legolas heard the words, but he could only stare at the man's hand holding his wrist. Though large and calloused, Boromir held Legolas's wrist with a firm gentleness. The touch did not hurt. It held no anger or resentment. Legolas couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him like this besides Aragorn. A touch that held no ulterior motive or animosity.</p>
      <p>While struggling to find words, any words, Boromir waited in silence watching the elf. His copper-hair shimmered in the cool blue light of the valley's dusk and his hazel eyes implored Legolas to hear him. And Legolas did. Boromir could not realize how much his words meant to the elf.</p>
      <p>"Thank you," he said. In the end, that was all Legolas could come up with. It was the shortest, truest sentence he could manage in that moment.</p>
      <p>Boromir smiled again and released Legolas's hand. He went back to leaning on the fence railing, gaze falling back to the fish.</p>
      <p>"You know," he said. "I have never been further north than the Wold." He looked Legolas up and down. "Maybe once this mess is all over and done with I can visit the famous realm of the mysterious Wood Elves." Boromir paused for a moment, a sad frown tugging at his cheek. "If you would have me, it would be an honor to help your people rebuild what they have lost."</p>
      <p>While he was normally an elf of few words, even Legolas felt baffled by this man's ability to leave him speechless. His fingers graced over the white oak wood of the railing, tracing the wood grain lines with all of its bumps and split ends. A part of him disbelieved the man, a voice in his head warning it to be some sort of trap or mockery. But a larger part of him knew the man was sincere, and it made the elf's sore heart ache with gratitude.</p>
      <p>Turning to Boromir, Legolas gave a gentle smile and nodded his head. "It would be an honor, Boromir, Steward-prince of Gondor."</p>
      <p>"Friends," called a familiar voice behind Legolas. Boromir and Legolas both turned to see Aragorn trotting down the white marble steps towards them. Concern first flashed across the Ranger's features at the elf and man standing together, but as he stopped in front of them both and saw no hostility, a smile formed and he looked back and forth between the two. "Supper is ready if either of you so desires."</p>
      <p>Boromir pushed off the railing and grinned. "No need to tell me twice. I will eat as much as I can, while I can, for tomorrow I fear our meals get much lighter."</p>
      <p>With that the red-head trudged off towards the kitchens, leaving Legolas and Aragorn watching him.</p>
      <p>Once Boromir was out of sight, Aragorn turned to Legolas, a big, toothy smile on his face. "I see my grumpy Wood Elf has made a new friend."</p>
      <p>"It would seem so," Legolas muttered, dropping his gaze and scuffing his boot in the dirt.</p>
      <p>The Ranger clapped a hand on Legolas's shoulder, bringing the elf's gaze back to him. "The world is a dark place right now, we need all the friends we can get." Aragorn patted Legolas's shoulder before turning and gesturing towards the building. "Come, let us dine tonight with friends in comfort and warmth. Tomorrow dawn's a new hope."</p>
      <p><em>Hope</em>, Legolas thought to himself. For so long that word had eluded him. It had been the focus of so much resentment and anger. As he stood in the tranquil shadows that had cloaked the valley, watching one of his dearest friends smile despite what loomed ahead of him, ahead of all of them, Legolas couldn't help but feel that he too felt a flicker of hope within him. It was small, but it was there. A little flame in the overwhelming darkness. The entire visit had been like a little flame battling the ever-creeping darkness. Despite the staggering failures that had threatened to blacken his world, someone had come to him, holding their small little candlelight, and had offered to share it with him. Beremen, Aragorn, and now even Boromir. Little lights in the darkness, sharing their flame. Their hope.</p>
      <p>Legolas made up his mind then and there, standing in the courtyard cloaked in dark blues and slivers of silver, that he would keep his little flame burning this time. He would not let it be snuffed out again. For as long as there is a dawn, there is hope. And that hope is worth fighting for.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>The End</strong>
      </p>
      <p>for now.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: I hope you enjoyed this little story. It's not much, but I hope it gave you if anything, some momentary happiness.<br/>Thank you for taking the time to read this ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>